


Lucky Thirteen

by lotusgranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon until Battle of Hogwarts, Dark, Disregards Epilogue, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pregnancy Scares, Time Travel, Virginity Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusgranger/pseuds/lotusgranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for DramioneLove Love Fest 2014. </p><p>Hermione’s lost everyone in the Battle of Hogwarts, but her personal war isn’t over, not with a Time-Turner in her possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Thirteen

 

One. Two. Three turns of the Time-Turner.

Three months.

That's all it would take to change the course of the war. Well, that and sex with The Ferret, stealing said Time-Turner, and a pregnancy.

There were potions to ensure fertility, and she could break into the Ministry with minimal issues, but it was the sex that was the problem. How was she, Hermione Granger – virgin and bookworm, going to seduce a very unwilling Malfoy?

That turned out to be the least of her problems…

.XX.XX.XX.

It came back to her in flashes: His corn-silk hair in her fingers. The imprint of his teeth on her flesh. The thrumming beat of her heart as her body felt like fire. The taste of his tongue, battling hers.

"Granger. Fuck!"

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

It was supposed to be a quick mission, in and out: have sex with Malfoy and then leave, return to the future, and win the war.

But it hadn't been that simple.

Nothing ever was with him.

"I must be losing my mind."

"No, just your body."

The first time had been in an armoire in the East Wing of Malfoy Mansion.

"Fuck. You're so tight."

He'd thrust inside her.

She'd cried out.

"Is that blood? Shit, Mudblood, you're a virgin?"

"Not anymore, Ferret. Now, fuck me!"

She had found him; he had 'discovered' her.

A guy could hardly have said 'no' to a naked Hermione rubbing his cock.

He had pushed her into the empty wardrobe, living out his dream of fucking the Head Girl in a broom closet. She hadn't complained. It had been easier to pretend he was anybody else; to pretend this was just a Hogwarts tryst instead of the future of wizard-kind.

"Come for me."

"You first."

.XX.XX.XX.

The second time had been less hurried. He'd pulled her into the shower, where he could see her in the light. Draco's hands had caressed her nipples into hard peaks, sending sparks of pleasure down her body.

She'd just wanted to forget, to fall into the pleasure.

"I should turn you in. I'd be rewarded beyond compare."

"But you won't."

.XX.XX.XX.

The third time had been fire and ice.

She'd dominated him, before he'd fucked her hard and fast from behind, leaning over the drawing room table where Bella had tortured her several years prior.

They were no longer children playing at war games.

Before he'd come, she'd wriggled out from under him and had Immobilized him on the table. It had been just the two of them: she on a mission, he under house-arrest. She'd stood over him, panting from exertion, cheeks glowing from the bliss.

"Beg."

"Let me taste you, Granger."

She'd come so hard, she couldn't help but rest in his arms afterwards.

 

.XX.XX.XX.

By the sixth time, she'd become pregnant.

The fertility potions had tasted like sludge in her mouth, and the urgency had gone. Yet, she hadn't been able to stop.

She'd found him in the pool, and had slid her tiny hand into his trunks, stroking him to hardness. Hermione had then dipped under the water and sucked his length into her mouth. Her tongue had flicked across the head, and with a twitch, she'd tasted Draco's release.

She couldn't be sure now, but she'd thought she'd heard him moan her given name.

"This is madness."

"Or maybe, reality."

"I think, perhaps, both."

.XX.XX.XX.

By the thirteenth time, he'd been a dead man walking.

She'd been traveling back in time for three months, and knew that the next day, he would be dead, gone, and her mission over.

If she'd been entirely honest with herself, that day came a long time ago—seven times ago—but somehow, she hadn't been able to stop.

That time, it had been different. Sweeter, and it had burned like a slow fire rather than an all-consuming explosion.

"Draco."

"Hermione."

Usually, she would leave right away afterwards, but something had stopped her this time.

"Don't go tonight."

She'd woken up in Draco's arms, contented, but worried.

"We're going to have a baby."

(I'm glad you're not dead).

He'd smiled.

"I know. Thirteenth time's the charm."

He'd never know just how lucky he was, how lucky they'd all been as the thread of time erased itself as they'd slept afterwards, changing the course of the war. As a result, Draco never went to the Death Eater revel, and thus never became the sacrificial pure-blood in the Immortality spell.

He was the last pure-blooded male heir of the oldest line, making him indispensable.

The little girl growing inside of Hermione had disrupted the timeline, and had saved his life.

Hermione had saved his soul.

"Stay with me."

"Always."

.XX.XX.XX.

Hermione watched the Time-Turner fade away into golden wisps, blowing away in her hands as the clock struck one in the afternoon.

She had never stolen it in this reality. Harry was alive. Ron was alive. Draco was alive. Voldemort was dead.

 

.XX.XX.XX.

Little did she know, Draco had been made lucky Horcrux number thirteen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all those in the DramioneLove community and for RZZMG for hosting, mod-ing, and beta-ing the entire fest! 
> 
> This is my first Dramione fic, and is not posted on any other site except for the original posting for DramioneLove Love Fest 2014. I am not a FFN author. 
> 
> I would appreciate any con crit or comments. I love feedback! What's the point in writing if you don't get to share and discuss? I hope you enjoy my humble offering to my favorite fandom with my OTP. ;) <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
